


Rarer Than Diamonds

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Terminatoresque world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God Machine has risen....but will the world fall? Part 2 and Sequel to 'More Precious Than Gold'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarer Than Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't going to write a sequel...but guess I am.

Private Journal of Dominic Howard, Head of Cyber Defence for the Free World.

 

It’s been three years since Matthew....no the God Machine made it’s presence felt. I sometimes make that mistake and call it Matthew, only because when the machine decides to communicate it uses Matthew’s voice and sometimes god forbid, Matthew himself.

But I know that it isn’t him...not the Matthew that I knew...the Matthew that had been plucked from the savagery of the Out-lands and into what we once called civilisation. But that was before The Final Protocol....Protocol, there had been nothing civil or moral about what had happened; half the world destroyed or so damaged that it would take generations to rebuild, if it was ever freed from the rule of the God Machine and those things that it called the ‘next stage in evolution.’

We’re still fighting, resisting, the other half of the world. We exist in an uneasy stalemate, neither side retreating or advancing, licking our wounds and tending to the injured and burying our dead...well, on this side of the front line.

I can’t quite make myself see those things that we have captured because they are damaged as ‘living’, although I suppose they are, in a fashion...they bleed and they die, but they have no soul. I cannot imagine what it is like for the people trapped beyond the barriers that appeared overnight.

I have seen images of what we have called ‘processing plants’ for the lack of a word that doesn’t say slaughter houses. I do not have to have a vivid imagination to know what is happening inside....humans dissected and their DNA grafted onto a body of artificial flesh; a nightmare version of those film starring “Arnie’...funny how sometimes fiction becomes reality.

But I have also seen images of the huge city that is rising in the place where the God Machine once stood...a city full of this new life...and that is what the meeting is about that I am being driven to at this moment. 

The decision has been made...to send a team beyond the barrier and into the city...to find Central Control...to find the God Machine and destroy it....to destroy Matthew.


End file.
